falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Jane (Lucky 38)
|location =Lucky 38 penthouse |quests =''Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets?'' |actor =Gwen McGee |dialogue =Lucky38Jane.txt |alignment =Neutral |level =7 |special = |derived =Hit Points: 120 |edid =Lucky38Jane |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Jane is one of Mr. House's securitron "girls" found in the Lucky 38 penthouse in 2281. Background Jane's neuro-computational matrix is a copy of a woman that Mr. House had known as "one of Mr. House's girls." Jane makes sure to keep Mr. House "entertained," even after giving up his physical needs. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Useless Baubles or Fancy Trinkets? - Jane will accept any snow globes that the Courier has in their possession. Effects of player's actions * Should the Courier kill or disable Mr. House, Jane will no longer be present to buy snow globes, and they will remain stuck in the Courier's inventory. The DLC snow globes will automatically be redeemed upon collection, so Jane is not required to sell them. * Likewise, when the player character chooses to disobey Mr. House and destroys the army of securitrons at The Fort, Jane will become hostile at approach, making it impossible to sell snow globes to her. Other interactions * After turning in snow globes to Jane, the globes will be found displayed in the Lucky 38 presidential suite. Inventory Notes * After upgrading the securitrons to the Mk II OS, the Courier can ask Jane if she has "done something with her hair." She thanks them, commenting on the new weapons she has available. * When speaking to Jane for the first time after upgrading to the MK II OS, she will comment on how tingly she feels, and how she finds that she now has a missile launcher. * Jane usually comments on the latest quest that the Courier has done for Mr. House when speaking to her: "Mr. House is just pleased as punch you got those securitrons online!" or, "You should have seen Mr. House when he heard you dealt with those Omertas, he was as giddy as a schoolboy!" etc. * When talking to Jane about the Three Families, she pronounces the Ultra-Luxe as "loox" instead of "lux" like most NPCs. Notable quotes * * * * * Appearances Jane appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Behind the scenes Jane is a reference to the 1950s film star Jane Russell, who began her film career in a movie with Howard Hughes, the man upon whom Robert House is based. * In real life, Jane Russell was friends with Marilyn Monroe. A securitron Marilyn was intended to appear in the game, as seen in the concept art, but was cut from the final release. Gallery Jane close up.png|Face monitor Marilyn and Jane CC.jpg|Marilyn and Jane portrayed on the official card deck Category:Fallout: New Vegas robots and computers Category:Securitron characters Category:New Vegas Strip characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters Category:Lucky 38 characters de:Jane (Lucky 38) es:Jane (Lucky 38) nl:Jane (securitron) pl:Jane (Sekuritron) pt:Jane (Lucky 38) ru:Джейн (Лаки 38) uk:Джейн (Лакі 38) zh:珍妮(幸運38)